


Baptism of Blood

by IvyMarquis



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Violence, F/M, I bring y'all straight up consesual torture porn for my debut piece to y'alls fandom, Knife Play, Praise Kink, Sadism, Sadomasochism, Torture Porn, anyway I'm ivy thanks for having me, blood mentions, consensual torture, it's in 3rd person but there's no mention of fmc's features so, john's got a boner hard enough to kill a moose with, violent imagery, with that said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyMarquis/pseuds/IvyMarquis
Summary: John finally has a willing soul to cleanse.





	Baptism of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Literally no one asked for this and it's weird even for me, but here have a thing. Also for the love of God please read the tags. I'm not responsible for any mental scarring. Thanks for reading my first fc5 piece <3

She looked beautiful like this.

Strapped to a chair, wrists and ankles delicately tied to the framework. The once white dress was a sea of red, white and pink in the places it wasn’t see through.

Her desire to don the gown was an indulgence John had allowed. He hadn’t quite followed the train of thought far enough along to realize that the material would become sheer as he held her under the surface of the Henbane and Cleansed her.

The wet fabric clung to her skin, her body visible through the gossamer cloth. He was fixated on it, aware of the temptation he was fighting.

For that once she started to Atone he dug _Lust_ deeper into her inner thigh than he would have otherwise. The sounds she made as she screamed and bucked in his hold did nothing but continue to feed the low yet growing flame within him.

Perhaps one would assume that those who willingly confessed to John and submitted themselves, like she had, would suffer less.

Those assumptions would be wrong.

The way John saw things, those who willingly confessed were one of two categories: the earnest, genuine in their desire to have the Gates open to them- and those foolish enough to think they could fool or placate him by giving in without a fight.

The earnest would willingly endure further pain to prove their devotion and the liars needed to be scrubbed further to bleed the sin out of them.

Thus how John found himself in his current predicament, with a pretty young woman bound to his chair as she bled her confession all over the ground. The still weeping wounds mixed with the water clinging to her dress and hair, colored rivulets dripping down her white dress until it settled on either the wood of the chair or the flooring beneath her.

And John? John was doing everything in his power to deal with a _personal_ problem of his own short of actively _dealing_ with it.

She _wanted_ this, the way she’d patiently waited for him to bind her limbs- not too tight. He didn’t want her to lose circulation. But certainly not too loose either. Despite the doe eyed expression on her face as she watched John secure wrists, he tied her. She was only human after all. Her body would intrinsically fight him as he drew his blade across her skin.

She’d gone stock stiff and bucked as he’d carved into her thigh, Pride scrawling across her chest with a cry. It was Greed now embedded in the tender underside of her arm that made the tears fall, the sobs unchecked as she wept both in pain and joy- Convinced her sin was bleeding out of her.

“Hold still,” he’d remind her when she jumped too much from the blade’s bite. A gentle press of his lips against one of her ears, his voice low for her and her alone.

Whether her tearful murmurs of how sorry she was were due to her sins or her inability to sit still was a detail that John did not get hung up on. Her cries and whimpers were music to his ears, watching her try _so hard_ to be a good girl and hold still.

But she was only human and there were a few times the knife slid deeper than it strictly needed to.

Those doe eyes gazed at him so reverently, how could he possibly deny her what she wanted? The chance to prove her devotion? If she was a good girl (and John had the sneaking suspicion she was a very good girl) this would only occur once in her life time.

God forgive him, he wanted to make it last for the both of them.

Slowly, as her dress turned from solid white to mixed with pink and finally streaks of red staining where the blood ran often and long enough from her, “Sorry” turned into “Thank you”.

The words were quiet, easy to miss between broken sobs as she wept.

John did not think less of her. He was not his brother, berating for any perceived show of weakness. Confession was emotionally draining for both the Baptist and his converts. It was normal (healthy, even) for them to become overwhelmed by the process.

So many of the congregation had snapped and snarled at him as he drew out their sins.

Isolated from everything she’d ever known, all there was in the room was John and her sins dripping onto the floor.

She looked at him, eyes red and watery from her sobs, like he was the most important part of her world in this moment.

His hands reached for her ties, undoing them as she shivered from the cold. “That’s a good girl,” he crooned in praise to sooth her, fingers trailing up and down her arms to encourage the blood flow to increase.

She murmured another soft “Thank you,” gaze lingering on John but unfocused.

His hands cupped either side of her face, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to her forehead. “No, sweet girl- Thank _you_. I’ve spent so much time cleansing sinners who don’t understand the mercy I’m offering. To finally have the opportunity to clean a soul who _desires_ to walk through the Gates from the start,” he paused, stroking his thumbs against her jaw bone and preening at the way she leaned into his touch even after all he’d done to her, “this was as memorable for me as it was for you. Now let’s go get you cleaned up, hm?”

**Author's Note:**

> Liked this? Check out my tumblr and maybe request a thing c:


End file.
